The Meeting Between the Two
by tajikistan9696
Summary: When the young bespectacled girl has lost her only sanctuary, who in the world helps her? Gray x Mary.


**Hello, people! Anyway, I tried to find this button here, bleh, took me forever! Haha, so um, there might be typos here because I was on wordpad, too lazy to go on Microsoft word, I felt like writing a poem, it wasn't intended to be Grary, but it kinda did. Then it exploded into this story, so it would be nice if people read it. :) By the way, this is half AU-ish and Mares is kinda cynical here. Haha, (if she is...)**

Mares: nickname of Mary from fanfic I read...^^;

**By the way, don't own Harvest Moon. If I did, Mary and Gray would be together from the start and there would be events of them together forever and yeah. **

* * *

There once was a young woman living in a village. The women envied her beauty and intelligence while the men struggled to please her with gifts and praises. But she _always_ declined. It became a routine for her, as the conversation never differed, and usually lies escaped out of her mouth when talking to another man.

Today was different though.

"Please! Go out with me!" the man begged as he bent down on his knees and clasped his hands together.

"No." she replies; her fingers push up her spectacles while she looks down at the man.

"Why?!" he asked. The raven haired girl pierced his heart when she gave him a cold stare-a stare of annoyance and hatred.

"'Why'? You want to know why?" she questioned him, he vigorously nodded, completely frightened by her demeanor. "Because I have lost the beauty of human love, because of _you_! You, men, the sexist society of humanitarium destroyed my only emotion of what I learned for the first time!" tears started to stroll down her cheeks, the man was already gone when she looked to where he begged.

_He left his stupid hat._ She thought to herself. _At least I was honest, today._ A small smile appeared when she thought, but it disappeared when she went off, continuing the sounds of the gravel stepped on.

One day, while at the library, the woman is comfy in her warm armchair, reading numerous classics over and over again.

"Oh Jane Eyre! Mark Twain! You're the only ones who understand me!" she shouts aloud, ignoring the sign: Shh, no noise!, but she didn't care as no one was ever in there; except her. "Oh books, you're my only love." She sighs a sigh, and looks down to her feet. Her cheeks feel the warm tears sliding down. _Not again..._she thought.

She spent that day crying in her armchair until she could cry no more.

Many days became like this at the library, and soon enough, her library became a second home to her, where she let her deep thoughts out, her echos bouncing to the walls. She read every book in the library and again and again, until she was able to memorize the books word for word. The three hours she spent here was the best of her day, she was able to be herself and not lie or hear the rumors. This was her sanctuary.

_But things like that never last, do they?_

**"Library: Closed for demolition." **The expression of horror was implanted on the bespectacled woman. _How could they close the library? Her one and only place where she could be herself! _A chocolate haired man passed by, she quickly went to talk to him.

"Excuse me, sir, but why is the library being closed down?" she asked politely, even placing the word "sir" for him.

"Can't ya read, lady?" he replied in a deep, gruff voice. "We're demolishin' the library. Apparently, some man paid money to destroy the library 'n build an inn."

"What?!" she cried hysterically. "Well, didn't any tell him he can't?!"

"Well, no lady, not many people care 'bout the library." her heart crashed, it was as if the carpenter's words were a hammer and it broke her heart into tiny pieces. She quickly left the carpenter without even saying a polite "Thank you.", not that he cared.

A bench between the tiny supermarket and square shaped clinic was not enough to suffice the cozy armchair in the library, but she sat down anyway, letting her tears fall down on the "silky,smooth" dress her mother gotten her.

"Who cares!?" she said to no one. "This day is the worst day of them all!", as if on cue, rain began to fall exactly at noon, when the church bell rang. The young woman didn't care at all, all she did was cry and let the rain fall on her, for she didn't have anything left in the world.

"E-Excuse me.." The young woman's head sprang up from crying to see a young man holding an umbrella up for her. "Do you want this u-u-umbrella?" A thought appeared in her mind, _Oh great, another hat boy_, but that wasn't her main point; it was that he cared for her, only one sentence to show that this random stranger is a gentleman. No "Please go out with me." or "You're beatiful, please come with me.". I smile back at him, as I wipe away the tears, my hand gradually touches the umbrella, nearly brushing his. His face turns a shade of red.

"Mary." I simply state.

"Gray." he smiles back, although it was tiny, it brightened my day. Coincidentally, the sky started to clear up, but the thing that made me the happier then ever were the next four words.

"Do you like books?"

* * *

**Call me very Miss Cliche. :D I should totally make an account on that and write suuuuuuper cliche stuff.**

**Haha. Anyway, sorry for ugly writing, I had writer's block a bit and I'm doing an English project, so guuuuuh, did this to procrastinate. Hahehahaha. :D And uh, sorry for more of OOC-ness with Mary...3**


End file.
